the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Gracie Moran
Gracie Moran (born August 27th 2000) is a fifth year student who attends Peeside High School as a member of the Inchloch house. She is well-known for being one of the high school's best artists, amongst the most notable of her works being an exaggerated picture of Coffeeland. She is also athletically fit, and used to get all As on her report cards. She has a calm personality and has never dated anyone. However, people have started to notice her personality changing for the worse and her maths skills, while still good, are weakening; she whines whenever she gets questions wrong in class, much to the annoyance of her classmates. In December 2016 Gracie became a vegan and has constantly asked everyone in school if they are vegans, even if she has asked them the same question before. She prefers everything to be politically correct to the point where she has recently turned into a social justice warrior; she also has a very active Tumbldryr account she uses to post several social justice warrior rants a day. She is also a fan of the band Dundundun Grammar. Relationships Gracie's twin brother is Jamie Moran; the pair are very competitive with each other. Both of them attended Nerdton Primary School, and were at Morepets High School until second year, where they moved to Swotford. They have lived in Lolagia since April 2015. Despite not hanging out with boys very often, Gracie is deemed attractive; she is ranked at number 5 in the Boys' Hot or Not? Scale. Harry Smith has tried to flirt with her, but gave up when she kept ignoring him. Gracie has never spoken to Harry, even though he has spoken to her. David Marshall randomly hugged her once; she screamed. Gracie's best friends are Anna Stewart, Isabelle Drakenberg and Gemma Hillsbury. She is also friendly with Michelle Milton, Georgeta Drăgan, Amy Wilson and Emma Warren, although these four do not hang out with her as often as they are starting to consider her annoying. She has a hatred towards Natalie Skelly, and she has recently started drawing unrealistically obese pictures of her and several other girls she dislikes. These have been of a much lower standard than her usual drawings. School exams Gracie is taking Mathematics, English, Biology, Chemistry, Physics, Physical Education, Art, Home Economics, Performing Arts and Religious Studies for her PQA school leavers' exams. She is predicted the following grades: *Art - A *Biology - B *Chemistry - C *English - A *Home Economics - C *Mathematics - C *Performing Arts - B *Physical Education - B *Physics - C *Religious Studies - A 'Overall grade - B-' Appearances Season 2 *Harry Smith's Fun Run (appears but has no lines) Season 4 *Harry Smith and the School Uniform Season 5 *Harry Smith's Boxing Match *Harry Smith's Sports Day Season 6 *Morten Larsen's Cousins *Harry Smith and the Ice Cream Dream (appears but has no lines) Season 7 *Harry Smith and the Smartphone Ad Season 12 *Harry Smith Runs a Mile (appears but has no lines) Season 13 *Harry Smith Sells the School Season 15 *Harry Smith and the Halloween Disco (appears but has no lines) Quotes *"Hey, are you a vegan?" *"Ohh, I got it wroooooong..." Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Inchloch Category:Peeside High School students